1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a display apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates a display apparatus for driving liquid-crystal molecules in an FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of liquid-crystal display apparatus operating in a horizontal electric-field mode, attention is paid to a liquid-crystal mode for implementing a large visual field angle and high contrast. In particular, in comparison with an IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode, the FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode provides an improved aperture ratio and an improved transmission.
FIG. 12 is a plurality of diagrams each showing a typical liquid-crystal display apparatus operating in the FFS mode. To be more specific, FIG. 12A is a diagram showing a top view of principal components employed in the liquid-crystal display apparatus whereas FIG. 12B is a cross-sectional diagram showing a B-B′ cross section of the top-view diagram of FIG. 12A. As shown in the diagrams of FIG. 12, the typical liquid-crystal display apparatus operating in the FFS mode includes a first substrate 201 provided on a driving side, a plurality of scan lines 202 each oriented in a horizontal direction and a common line 202c oriented in a direction parallel to the scan lines 202. The scan lines 202 and the common line 202c are created on the first substrate 201. In addition, a common electrode 203 made of a transparent conductive film is provided over a wide range in a state of being connected to the common line 202c. 
The scan lines 202, the common line 202c and the common electrode 203 are covered by a gate insulation film 204 which is shown only in the cross-sectional diagram of FIG. 12B. A semiconductor layer 205 is provided on the gate insulation film 204 in a state of overlapping the upper portion of the scan lines 202. A plurality of signal lines 206 are extended on the common electrode 203 in a direction intersecting the scan lines 202. A pixel exists at an intersection of each of the signal lines 206 and each of the scan lines 202. A source electrode 206s is provided on the semiconductor layer 205 from the signal line 206 with the edge of the source electrode 206s overlapping the upper portion of the semiconductor layer 205. By the same token, a drain electrode 206d is provided on the semiconductor layer 205 with the edge of the drain electrode 206d overlapping the upper portion of the semiconductor layer 205. The drain electrode 206d is provided at a location facing the source electrode 206s to form a thin-film transistor Tr in conjunction with the source electrode 206s. 
The signal lines 206 and the thin-film transistor Tr are covered by an interlayer insulation film 207. Each pixel on the interlayer insulation film 207 is provided with a pixel electrode 208 connected to the thin-film transistor Tr through a connection hole 207a made by drilling the interlayer insulation film 207. The pixel electrode 208 includes a plurality of electrode members 208a each extended in a direction parallel to the signal lines 206 (or the scan lines 202) to form a pattern having a shape like the so-called comb teeth. An orientation film 209 is provided in a state of covering the pixel electrode 208. In the configuration described above, a signal storage capacitor C for storing a pixel voltage is created for each pixel as a capacitor connected between the pixel electrode 208 and the common electrode 203.
On a forming side the pixel electrode 208 with respect to the first substrate 201 provided on the driving side to be described later, on the other hand, a second substrate 301 shown only in the cross-sectional diagram of FIG. 12B is provided to face the first substrate 201. The second substrate 301 is made from an optically transparent material. On a face facing the pixel electrode 208, the second substrate 301 is provided with a color-filter layer 303 patterned to create color filters for different colors such as the read (R), green (G) and blue (B) colors each associated with a pixel. An orientation film 305 is created in a state of covering the color-filter layer 303. Between the orientation films 209 and 305 of the two substrates 201 and 301 respectively, the liquid crystal layer LC mentioned above is provided along with a spacer which is not shown in the diagrams of FIG. 12. On the outer side of the first substrate 201, a light polarization plate 41 is provided and, on the outer side of the second substrate 301, a light polarization plate 43 is provided to complete a liquid-crystal display apparatus.
In the liquid-crystal display apparatus having such a configuration and operating in the FFS mode, a video signal written from a signal line 206 by way of the thin-film transistor Tr is applied to the pixel electrode 208 and stored in the signal storage capacitor C provided between the pixel electrode 208 and the common electrode 203. Then, a difference in electric potential between the pixel electrode 208 and the common electrode 203 generates an electric field parallel to the first substrate 201. The electric field drives liquid-crystal molecules m to carry out an optical modulation process.
For the liquid-crystal display apparatus operating in the FFS mode as described above, there has been also proposed a configuration in which the common line 202c and the common electrode 203 are provided between the gate insulation film 204 and the interlayer insulation film 207 as is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,742,836. In particular, the reader is suggested to refer to FIGS. 3 to 6 and paragraphs related to these figures.
As a technique to improve the quality of pictures displayed by the liquid-crystal display apparatus, it is important to raise the transmission. In general, in order to raise the transmission of the liquid-crystal display apparatus, it is necessary to optimize a retardation (Δnd) to a value in a certain range. As is commonly known, the retardation (Δnd) is determined by the product of the refraction-index anisotropy (Δn) of the liquid-crystal material and the cell gap (d). That is to say, in the typical liquid-crystal display apparatus shown in the diagrams of FIG. 12, the transmission at a white-display time is increased by adjusting the distance between the first substrate 201 provided on the driving side and the second substrate 301 provided on the opposite side or adjusting the refraction-index anisotropy through selection of liquid-crystal molecules m composing the liquid-crystal layer LC.
FIG. 13 is a diagram showing a transmission spectrum for a liquid-crystal cell section including no color filters for every retardation. The liquid-crystal cell section of a liquid-crystal display apparatus is a section including polarization plates and the liquid-crystal layer. FIG. 14 is a diagram showing a relation between the retardation (Δnd) obtained from the transmission spectra shown in the diagram of FIG. 13 as the white-display retardation (Δnd) of the liquid-crystal layer and the transmission as well as a relation between the retardation (Δnd) and the color temperature at a white display time. As is obvious from the diagram of FIG. 13, the larger the white-display retardation (Δnd) of the liquid-crystal layer, the more the wavelength range corresponding to high transmissions is shifted to the side of the large values of wavelength (or the right side of the horizontal axis). However, each of the relations shown in the diagram of FIG. 14 as the relation between the retardation (Δnd) of the liquid-crystal layer and the transmission as well as the relation between the retardation (Δnd) and the color temperature is a relation peculiar to the transmission spectra which are unique to an optical design carried out by taking color filters and other components into consideration as the optical design of the liquid-crystal layer. Thus, for a retardation (Δnd) range corresponding to highest values of the transmission of the liquid-crystal layer, a white display of the desired color temperature is not necessarily obtained. In the typical relations shown in the diagram of FIG. 14, for a retardation (Δnd) range corresponding to highest values of the transmission of the liquid-crystal layer, the color temperature is about 7,000 K.
In order to obtain a desired white display for a higher color temperature, it is possible to conceive a configuration allowing the pixel area of every pixel (that is, the pixel area of each of pixels for the red, green and blue colors) serving as one display unit to be adjusted so as to make the pixel area of the pixel for the red color smaller than the pixel areas of the pixels for the green and blue colors. By providing such a configuration, it is possible to sustain the color reproducibility while decreasing the transmission of the red color in a white display without changing the chromaticity of each of the red, green and blue colors. It is thus possible to raise the color temperature of a white display showing a display in red, green and blue colors at the same time and obtain a desired white display.